


Sorrow Won't Wane 'til You Die (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威震天企图利用爵士打破僵局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow Won't Wane 'til You Die (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorrow Won't Wane 'til You Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163220) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Original Author: Merfilly  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

**有种痛至死方休**

发现闹翻天从高空掠过并投下了什么东西，天火连忙从位于火山顶的隐蔽处冲上蓝天，传感器很快便告诉他那不是敌人的炸弹，他松了口气，但更多困惑和担忧涌上来，片刻后详细扫描数据显示：正朝着地面坠去的自由落体其实是个重伤处于锁死状态的塞伯坦人。

不及细想，天火急速俯冲，飞到伤者下方以机身接住，并使用反推力把碰撞可能造成的伤害尽可能减至最小。

/救护车，快到方舟门口来！/

事出紧急他没有顾虑口气，医官吃惊地在内线中答应了。伤者伏在机顶上一动不动，害怕他滑下去，天火只得小幅度盘旋，缓缓降低高度。落到地面上后他意识到得尽快把人送去医务室，却又苦于无法变形，幸好这时候救护车、警车和红色警报从方舟的登机口走了出来，个个手持武器满脸警戒。

“别紧张，只有一个伤员。我不能变形，怕摔到他。”天火解释道。

“我来。”轮胎也跟了出来，这时便自告奋勇爬上机顶。等他看清伤者是谁后，吓呆了。他们原以为受伤的是个霸天虎叛徒，因为汽车人这边没人失踪。这种情况以前也发生过，威震天通过折磨和虐待向其他人警示反抗他的下场，就连对着自己的手下也毫不留情。汽车人曾收留过被折磨至奄奄一息的霸天虎，不过更多时候只有被抛在野外失去生命迹象的机体。

等轮胎小心翼翼得把爵士抱下来后，就连警车也忍不住倒抽了一口凉气。

“他去执行任务了……”红警小声说。

救护车怒火冲天，看起来随时要爆发的样子。

“我们不知道他被抓了，之前有收到约定的信号。”警车连忙补充。

天火变形起身，一样被破坏者残破的机体吓了一跳——洞穿留下的窟窿，扭曲变形的面板，然而最让他心惊的是一条从脸颊直划到下巴尖的切口……只有少部分人知道，擎天柱的面罩后有条一模一样的疤痕。

“快帮我把他送去医务室……动作小心点！”这是医官唯一的回复。

* * *

是声波把昏迷的爵士送进了威震天的房间。为了逮到狡猾的破坏者，声波派出了所有磁带，从空中和地面同时围追堵截，他本人则一边干扰通讯频道，一边利用共生体联结实时调整战略部署。以寡敌众又无法及时获悉对手的情报或寻求援助，爵士在负隅顽抗了好一阵后终于落网。

“出去。激光鸟可以留下。”被点名的磁带飞至房间角落。声波无声地命令共生体密切监视。他看得出威震天打算对爵士干什么，他已经等不及想要观摩监视录像了。

威震天缓缓绕圈，检阅俯倒在地上的敌人。稍后他抬脚把爵士踢得翻了个身，好更清楚地欣赏伤痕累累的机体。头盔和肩膀上的细长伤口来自激光鸟、圆锯鸟锐利的喙和爪子；机器狗咬伤了手臂和手指；大面积撕裂扭曲的装甲十有八九得归功于轰隆隆和迷乱的打桩机。爵士的黑白色装甲没有一处完整。

他的胸甲上方靠近肩膀处，还有一个尺寸可观的窟窿，焦黑破碎的线路和支柱曝露在外——即能带给伤者巨大的痛苦又不至于致命——计算精确，一定是声波的手笔。情报官很好的贯彻了“活捉爵士”的命令，威震天非常满意。

爵士的能量场微弱波动，这是苏醒的征兆。威震天耐着性子等了一阵，但地上的机体始终一动不动。他恼火的眯起光镜，激活融合炮对准汽车人。

“如果你那么喜欢装死，或许我可以帮你一把。”

“你要是真的想杀我，何必等到现在？”爵士的护目镜后渐渐透出光芒，他慢慢撑起上半身，借机打量四周。发现自己竟身处威震天的舱室，爵士火种一紧，但表面上仍是平日里那副老神在在的样子，没有半点畏惧。不过瞧在曾经的角斗士眼里，他的从容未免刻意了些，更像是强作镇定。

“因为你活着比死了有用得多……只是需要再打上点我的私人标记。”威震天刺耳的嗓音里透出叫人不安的调子。

“可惜我对你没兴趣，威震天。”爵士从地上爬起来，护目镜紧锁住敌人，不敢松懈。

“当然了，小破坏者。你的火种和机体属于你的首领。”威震天逼向他，光镜血红，脸上裂开阴冷恶毒的笑容，“你不知道你有多有用。”

爵士突然向后窜去，同时启动声光系统，意图混淆视听。但威震天对他的行动了如指掌。狭小的封闭空间内，威震天能轻易跟踪爵士的能量信号，判断他的位置，而无需依靠视觉和听觉。他冲向房门，一把抓住爵士受伤的肩膀大力推回房内，然后整个人扑上去掐着对方的脖子提起来。

“爵士爵士爵士，难道你不想为这场陷入僵持的战争出点力吗……”威震天抠挖声波制造的窟窿，“你可以反抗。”他把不断挣扎踢打的汽车人摔到床上，得意的大笑，“不过反抗只会让我更尽兴。”

* * *

救护车独自坐在办公室内，手肘撑着大腿，脸孔埋在手掌间。医疗小组连续工作几十小时才保住了爵士的性命，但他仍没有醒。爵士的内部损伤极其严重，还需分几次做进一步处理，至于机体表面包括脸部的修补在情况彻底稳定前暂时顾不上了。

他抬头看向隔壁的恢复室。尽管灯光昏暗，但病床边矗立的高大机体不容错认——没人能劝走擎天柱。除非霸天虎此刻来袭，否则没人能让他离开爵士。

救护车低下头，愤怒和忧虑啃噬着他的火种。爵士的遭遇是有预谋的，威震天摆明了想通过伤害他激怒擎天柱，诱使敌人抛弃守势采取行动，令战争再度白热化。

他成功了，救护车想道，但反击恐怕将远远超出威震天的预料。擎天柱看到爵士的惨状时，光镜中找不到任何平静、忍耐、从容或深思熟虑，唯有杀气翻腾。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Jazz: 爵士  
> Optimus Prime: 擎天柱  
> Megatron: 威震天  
> Skyfire: 天火  
> Red Alert: 红色警报  
> Prowl: 警车  
> Soundwave: 声波  
> Ratchet: 救护车  
> Laserbeak: 激光鸟  
> Tracks: 轮胎


End file.
